


Haunted journal

by Pepsiandnutella (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pepsiandnutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean take out a weird spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted journal

Sam and Dean pulled up to the dank shack. The wind was still and silence flooded the dark surroundings. Impala doors slamming shattered the daunting feeling of being watched while the boys checked their guns were properly loaded with salt rounds and the safety was off. A soft thud echoed from inside the building to the graveled drive way where the Winchesters were walking. 

The crunches of boots stopped abruptly and were replaced by the loud creek of old wooded steps. The door was hanging on its hinges and swung open at a small amount of force exerted by sole of Dean’s boot. 

Inside was lit only by the dulled moonlight and the yellow stream of torchlight. ‘We need to find that journal’ Dean unnecessarily reminded his brother, sounding too loud in the quiet. The journal they were looking for was a cursed object, which should have been a relatively easy task.

Unfortunately, the journal was bled on my a woman who’s had died for no apparent cause in this house and now had a spirit attached to it.

The spirit is what brought the brothers into town. Kids had been coming to this house for dares and ending up with their minds burned. No damage to the outer body, just a mess inside the skull. Sam and Dean had been sure this was just a spirit but when research brought to light the journal they grew apprehensive.

Further delving into the past of the book revealed it had a strange history. It was linked with a woman from the 16th Century, who apparently appeared out of no where, dressed in strange clothing and left nothing but the small blue journal filled with unbelievable imagination and tales of terrifying situations. According to the lore, once read, the book emitted a shining gold light which brought knowledge and eternal good health to you.

That was, until the red-head came along and read it. As far as research showed, the woman died whilst reading the book, so it could only be cursed.

It wasn’t hard for the boys to locate the book. It was inside what was probably the family room of this old wooded house on the small table that was missing a leg and surrounded by disrupted dust layers. 

The brothers, made a ring of rock salt around the table and looked down at the books blue cover. It a strange book. It seemed to call to Sam. ‘Read me’ it whispered into his mind, ‘I have so much to show you, stars and planets and an awful lot of running. Come with me’. 

A strong hand stopped his outstretched arm before he even realized he was reaching for the book, Instead of Sams hand, the book was surrounded by flames. 

A scream made the brothers turn. There, in modern clothing was a red-headed woman. She screamed as the book and herself were destroyed, but she didn’t scream meaningless screeches of pain. She screamed a name. She screamed for a ‘Doctor’.


End file.
